10 conversations that will never happen in FFIV
by TheFallenWriter
Summary: Some drabble that I wrote up. These 10 conversations will never happen among the FFIV cast.


10 conversations that will never happen between the FFIV cast.

[][][][][][][][][][]

[Kain] *pounces Rosa while Cecil watches on in disbelief.*

[Rosa] *screams* What the hell?

[Kain] *getting up* BOOBIES.

[Cecil] Kain, you shouldn't do that if you value your life.

[Kain] *pounces Rosa again* TAKE ME!

[Rosa] *cast Holy and sends Kain flying across the room* How dare you!

[][][][][][][][][][]

[King Odin] So, what your saying is, you want to kill me off, send me to the land of The Phantom Beast and take over my kingdom right?

[Cagnazzo] Yeah pretty much

{King Odin} And by doing this not only will you mimic Shin-ra but you will make me one of the most badass summons in the game.

[Cagnazzo] From what the script says, yeah that's what happens.

[King Odin] Let's do it.

[][][][][][][][][][]

[Barbariccia] Oh ho ho ho, you did well to-

[Kain] *holding hand out to stop her* FREEZE FBI!

[Barbariccia] Huh?

[Kain] Female Body Inspector, now take off what little clothing you have, bend over and call me daddy.

[Cecil] *facepalm* Did we just play off the fact that Kain is NEVER getting laid AGAIN?

[][][][][][][][][][]

[Rubicante]Shall I show you my mantle? *opens up cape and everyone stares in complete shock except for Rydia who had her eyes covered by Edge.*

[Cecil] Holy…

[Kain] What in the…

[Rosa] Not even Cecil's is that big…

[Rydia] Edge, what's going on, I can't see because of your hand.

[Edge] The only mantle you will be seeing is my own Rydia, and that's AFTER we are married.

[][][][][][][][][][]

[Zemus] And then I will take over the world for our race and our race alone.

[FuSoYa] *yawns* and then….

[Zemus] And then I will RULE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I AM A VILE VILLAIN *holds hand out and calms down* Give me money.

[FuSoYa] How many times do I need to tell you that I will not give you money.

[Zemus] aww….

[][][][][][][][][][]

[Rydia] *runs in after saving Cecil from Golbez in the dark crystal chamber* Hey Cecil, what's up?

[Cecil] Nothing much. *Revives Rosa with a Phoenix Down*

[Rosa] *yawns* Is nap time over Cecil?

[Cecil] Yup. *turns to Rydia while Rosa revives Yang* So how have you been?

[Rydia] Quite good actually.

[Yang] Did we beat Golbez already?

[Rosa] No we haven't yet. *Turns to Rydia while Yang revives Kain* Oh Rydia, when did you get here?

[Rydia] Just now, I would have been here sooner but you guys over leveled with me so I didn't feel the need to rush.

[Kain] Is it tomorrow already? *Rosa castes Cureja on the party*

[Cecil] *turns to Kain* No it's still Monday.

[Kain] I always hated Mondays. *Jumps in the air*

*everyone has conversations among themselves, forgetting about Golbez*

[Golbez] Hello, Vile Villain who wants to destroy your world and wants money standing over here chanting a firea spell.

[Kain] *bounces off Golbez for 9999 Damage* Your not the center of attention Golbez.

[Golbez] WHAT THE HELL KAIN! *dies*

[][][][][][][][][][]

[Cecil] So let's see… we have gone for the four elements and gone underground and back. So what's next?

[Rosa] *points finger in the air in epic fashion* We go for God!

[Cecil] *Looks at the script* No, the script just says we go to the moon.

[Rosa] Aww…

[][][][][][][][][][]

[Edge] So Rosa… what are you doing later on tonight?

[Rosa] Hit on me again and I will blast you with holy.

[][][][][][][][][][]

[Kain] Ok ok hold on Golbez. How the HELL is this supposed to work?

[Golbez] How the hell are you out of mind control?

[Kain] I asked the question first!

[Golbez] The way it works is that we lure Cecil in here by using Rosa and kill him. How hard is that to understand?

[Kain] When I question your leadership abilitys.

[Golbez] You tied up your best friend and lover to a dead machine-

[Kain] YOU HAVE PLUSHIES OF ALL THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS INCLUDEING A GIANT PLUSH DOLL OF CECIL IN YOUR QUARTERS!

[Golbez] 0_o

[][][][][][][][][][]

And that's the end. Origionally there was supposed to be 20 but I ran out of content and this has been in the works for about two weeks.

I feed off of reviews and plan on doing a MSN chat after I answer a story.

Till Next Time.


End file.
